1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to aerogels and more particularly to mechanically robust, electrically conductive ultralow-density carbon nanotube-based aerogels.
2. State of Technology
Carbon Aerogels (CAs) are novel mesoporous materials with applications such as electrode materials for super capacitors and rechargeable batteries, adsorbents and advanced catalyst supports. Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) possess a number of intrinsic properties. CNTs have large aspect ratios (100-1000).